Various activities, such as contact sports, and in particular the sport of football, require the use of helmets to attempt to protect participants from impact injuries to their heads and necks etc. due to the repetitive and severe impacts forces that may be sustained during such activities. Various types of helmets have been in use in sports such as football, ever since individuals began wearing helmets in an attempt to protect their heads. Typically, these helmets have included: an outer shell, generally made of an appropriate plastic material, having the requisite strength and durability characteristics to enable them to be used during the sport of football; generally having some type of shock absorbing liner within the shell; a face guard; and a chin protector, or strap that fits about the chin of the wear of the helmet, in order to help secure the helmet to the wearer's head, as are well known within in the art. Accordingly, a need exists for an inventory control system that helps solve the problems discussed above.
Various improvements over the years have been made to the various components of helmets; however, in general, the general configuration and shape of a football helmet, has remained the same for many years. In this regard, a typical football helmet has included an ear flap as a part of the shell forming the helmet, and the ear flap generally overlies an ear of the wearer and a portion of a cheek of the wearer; however, the jaw of the wearer typically extends outwardly beyond the outer periphery of the helmet.
Generally, conventional football helmets presently have ear flaps and the lower portions thereof taper inwardly toward the neck and rearmost portions of the player's jawbone overlaid by the ear flaps. As a consequence of this structure, when a player removes his, or her helmet, it is necessary to pull the sides, or ear flaps, of the helmet slightly outwardly so that the helmet may clear the player's ears. Further in this regard, conventional helmets may also include pads adjacent the player's ears and these pads generally are located along the lower and front edge of the ear flap. These conventional pads must also be pulled away from the ears of the player when removing or putting on a conventional helmet. Additionally, this repeated putting on and taking off, a football helmet may cause irritation to the player's ears, so it would be desirable if the putting on, and for removal of, a helmet did not cause repeated sliding frictional contact with a player's ears, to prevent potential distraction and irritation to the player's ear.
Furthermore, as an example, conventional football helmets generally utilize heavy removable face guards having different designs and configurations for the different players' positions, which are generally made of either a metallic or thermoplastic materials. Since a player wears a helmet for a considerable period of time during practices and games, it would be desirable to minimize the weight of the helmet, while not sacrificing sufficient protection. The face guards of conventional helmets are typically mechanically attached to the front sides of the helmet, as well as upon the front of the helmet, such as by grommets, eyelets or screws. Thus, the face guard must extend rearward in order to be received and attached to the edge of the helmet. It would be desirable if the size and profile of the face guard could be reduced, thereby reducing the overall profile and weight of the face guard and improve the strength as used in the helmet(s) these and other limitations are overcome by the current invention.
While it is the desire and goal that a football helmet, and other types of protective helmets, prevent injuries from occurring, it should be noted that as to the helmet(s) of the present invention, as well as prior art safety helmets, due to the nature of the sports particularly when playing football or other sports in general, no protective equipment, or helmet can completely, totally prevent short term or long term injuries to those individuals playing such sports including football. It should be further noted that no protective equipment can completely prevent injuries to a player as examples, if the football player uses a football helmet in an improper or illegal manner, such as to butt, ram, or spear an opposing player, which is in violation of football regulations. Improper use of a helmet to butt, ram, or spear an opposing player can result in severe brain, head and/or neck injuries, paralysis, or death to the football player, and may further include the possible injury to the football player's opponent. No football helmet, or other protective helmet(s), including other transportable safety equipment, such as that of the current invention, can completely prevent head, brain, chin, or neck injuries a football player might receive while participating in such sports including football. The helmets and other transportable safety equipment as stated herein of the present invention is believed to offer improved protection including football players, but it is believed that no helmet can, or will ever, totally and completely prevent head injuries to football players.
The football helmet of the current invention, when compared to prior art proposed conventional safety helmets, including football helmets has the advantages of: being designed to attempt to protect a wearer of the helmets from the wide variety of injuries encountered from repetitive small injuries caused upon such impacts and further encompasses the more severe forces striking the helmet(s); preventing irritation to a player's ear; improve the hearing and safety of the player's ears; affording more protection to the head, neck, and jaw of the wearer; providing for and use of a stronger reinforced impact attenuating devices and lighter weight safety helmet(s); having improved face guard(s); having removable and attachment and securement devices simultaneously having an improved profile, and lower weight and better visibility as needed in the art.
Furthermore, as an example, a prior art manufacturing process requiring time consuming and costly processes and steps, such as having to cycle particularly between cooling and heating cycles when manufacturing with carbon fiber and/or Kevlar™ helmets. Employing the external “reinforcement” as an apparatus reduces or eliminates a step of this cycling in most cases.
In order to provide less expensive protective headgear, or protective helmets, sacrifices are often made from the standpoint of fitting and comfort of the protective helmet and also from the standpoint of protection. For example, in cases where individuals are required to use the same helmet, e.g., such as helmets used in playing football and batting helmets in baseball, hockey, lacrosse, construction a less than perfect fit is often tolerated in order to save cost by purchasing protective helmets that are not comfortable, nor adjustable. In these cases, protection of the individual's head may be lessened because of the less than optimum fit and comfort and function of the protective attenuation helmet on the individual's head.
Prior art attempts to provide a protective helmet capable of self or automatically adjusting to the head size of the individual wearing the protective helmet have included utilization of an elastic band disposed within the protective helmet such that can be expanded to the size of the individual's head. Because only an elastic band captures the head of the individual, it is contemplated that such protective helmets do not sufficiently secure the head of the individual within the protective helmet. Nor do they serve as an impact shock attenuating apparatus, as needed within the art.
The current invention provides simple self adjustment to different shape and sizes of heads; and provides automatic adjustment to different helmet shapes and sizes; and provides increased fit, and associated comfort and security of the protective helmet to the head of the wearer of the protective helmet. Therefore, there is a need within the art for protective helmets which: provides simple or self adjustment(s) to different shapes and sizes; provides automatic adjustment to different shapes and sizes; and provides increased fit and comfort, and provides a wider range of impact shock attenuation improving the security of the protective helmet to the head of the wearer of the protective helmet.
It should be noted that as to the protective helmet and the self adjustable helmet multi-layered memory foam force attenuating liner of the present invention, as well as to the prior art protective helmets and self adjustable helmet liners, due to the nature of such sports as football, baseball and motorcycling, hockey and other activities in which individuals wear protective headgear, no protective equipment can completely prevent injuries to those wearing the protective helmet and self adjustable multi-layered memory foam force attenuated helmet liner. It should be further noted that no protective equipment can completely prevent injuries to an individual if the individual uses the protective or safety helmet or self adjustable helmet liner in an improper manner. No protective helmet or self adjustable helmet liner, such as those of the current invention, can prevent all immediate and/or long term head, brain, chin, or neck injuries an individual might receive while participating in any activity in which the protective helmet or self adjustable helmet liner is worn, particularly if the individual improperly uses his protective helmet or self adjustable helmet multi-layered memory foam force attenuated liner.
Furthermore, in accordance with the current invention the foregoing advantages have been achieved through the present self adjustable multi-layered memory foam impact force attenuating helmet liner(s) for a wide variety of protective helmets having an interior surface, the adjustable helmet liner comprising: at least one liner wall having a peripheral surface adapted to substantially conform to, and fit within, the protective helmet for engagement with the head of a wearer of the protective helmet, the at least one liner wall having an outer surface and an inner surface, the outer surface adapted to be disposed adjacent the interior surface of the helmet and the inner surface adapted to be spaced from the interior surface of the helmet whereby the impact force attenuated multi-layered memory foam force attenuated liner may be inserted or removed from/into the protective helmet and self adjusts (expands and contracts) to conform to the head of the wearer of the protective helmet; and at least one expandable or adjustable band disposed along a portion of the outer surface of the liner wall, whereby the at least one expandable band provides for the adjustment of the multi-layered memory foam force attenuated liner to the head of the wearer of the protective helmet.
A further feature of the adjustable helmet memory foam impact attenuating liner is that the at least one liner wall may include at least one helmet attachment aperture adapted to connect the adjustable helmet liner to the protective helmet. Another feature of the adjustable helmet liner is that the at least one liner wall may include at least one band attachment aperture adapted to connect the at least one expandable band to the at least one liner wall. An additional feature of the adjustable helmet liner is that the inner surface of the at least one liner wall may include at least one multi-layered impact force attenuated impact absorption pad. A further feature of the adjustable helmet liner is that the at least one impact absorption pad may be formed of multiple impact force attenuated layers of different plastic foam material. Each layer having variable qualities and characteristics as needed thus attenuating i.e. controlling and directing a wider range of 3-dimensional impact shock waves in conjunction with the reinforced helmets of the current invention having a significant advantage over the prior art. Another feature of the self adjustable helmet liner is that the plastic foam material(s) may be a variety of a closed cell plastic foam material(s) configured as needed.
Having improved 3-dimensional synergistic impact force attenuation characteristics more specifically impact(s) surface accelerations and waveguide stress transferring characteristics having synergistic combinations of helmet shell impact stress transfer to memory foam pads having less weight and an improved chin strap receiving guide having an elongated arch. As an option or optionally the suspension apparatus may encompass multi-layered memory foam pads that may break their internal bubbles upon extreme impacts additionally having the advantage of expanding the P.S.I. range and narrowing the P.S.I. range of the memory foam pads as different types of impacts, speeds, and forces produce different types of injuries as the prior art does not consider or ignores these and other impact “frequencies” that need, to be significantly modulated and eliminated as needed to provide short and long term impact protection when wearing a helmet.
As the current invention is as separate and distinct from the prior art having previously unavailable reinforcement geometries that provides a wider range of impact attenuation and displacement as needed within the art. An object of the invention is to meet or exceed existing “prior art” football helmets safety performances and to reduce weight, mass, improve, broaden impact acceleration, speed, compensation, and attenuation ranges.
Additionally, having each memory foam pad and “layers” having variable qualities and characteristics as needed that is virtually unaffected by heat or cold. As an option, may encompass removable and replaceable suspension system(s) and padding system for ease of removal and cleaning and to provide a wider range of operating temperatures and humidity's such as seasonal variations as needed. Additionally, having a previously unavailable impact shock, “recoil,” reduction, and attenuation displacement characteristics. To obtain and improving the overall safety performances of safety helmets in general more specifically football helmets. An additional feature of the memory foam adjustable helmet liner, such as closed cell plastic foam materials may be cross-linked polyethylene, etc. A further feature of the inventive adjustable helmet liner is that at least one liner wall may be formed of a plastic material and is compatible with a variety of foams and plastics and resins known within the art.
In accordance with the current invention the foregoing advantages have also been achieved through the inventive self adjustable multi-layer memory foam helmet liner(s) for protective helmets having an interior surface, the adjustable helmet liner(s) comprising: at least one multi-layered memory foam liner wall having a peripheral surface adapted to substantially conform to, and fit within, the protective helmet for engagement with the head of a wearer of the protective helmet, the at least one liner wall having an outer surface and an inner surface, the outer surface adapted to be disposed adjacent the interior surface of the helmet and the inner surface adapted to be spaced from the interior surface of the helmet whereby the force attenuating liner may be secured to or inserted into the helmet. The protective helmet and adjusts to the head of the wearer of the protective helmet; a first side wall having a first longitudinal axis and a plurality of edge surfaces; a first attachment wall disposed along the second edge surface; a second side wall having a second longitudinal axis and a plurality of edge surfaces; a second attachment wall disposed along the sixth edge surface; a rear wall having a third longitudinal axis and a plurality of edge surfaces; a third attachment wall disposed along the seventh edge surface, and an apex defined by the intersection of the first, second, and third attachment walls or as needed.
A further feature of the self adjustable helmet liner is that the adjustable helmet multi-layer memory foam impact force attenuating liner may include at least one expandable band or adjustable associated with the at least one liner wall. Another feature of the adjustable helmet liner is that each of the first, second, and rear walls may include at least one band attachment aperture adapted to connect the at least one expandable band or adjustable to the first, second, and rear walls. An additional feature of the adjustable helmet multi-layer memory liner is that each of the first, second, and rear walls may include at least one impact attenuating multi-layered memory foam absorption pad. A further feature of the adjustable helmet liner is that at least one liner wall may include at least one helmet attachment aperture adapted to connect the adjustable helmet liner to the protective helmet(s). Another feature of the adjustable helmet liner is that the plurality of edge surfaces of the first side wall may include first, second, third, and fourth, fifth edge surfaces, the first and third edge surfaces being disposed substantially perpendicular to the first longitudinal axis, and the second and fourth edge surfaces being disposed substantially parallel to the first longitudinal axis. An additional feature of the memory foam adjustable helmet liner is that the plurality of edge surfaces of the second side wall may include fifth, sixth, seventh and eighth edge surfaces, the fifth and seventh edge surfaces being disposed substantially perpendicular to the second longitudinal axis, and the sixth and eighth edge surfaces being disposed substantially parallel to the second longitudinal axis. A further feature of the adjustable helmet liner is that the plurality of edge surfaces of the rear wall can include ninth, tenth, eleventh and twelfth edge surfaces, the ninth and eleventh edge surfaces being disposed substantially perpendicular to the third longitudinal axis, and the tenth and twelfth edge surfaces being disposed substantially parallel to the third longitudinal axis.
In accordance with the current invention the foregoing advantages have also been achieved through the present protective reinforced safety helmet comprising: a helmet shell having an interior surface, portions of the interior surface having force attenuating pad structures disposed thereon in a spaced relationship; other portions of the interior surface being exposed in the spaces between the pad structures; an adjustable helmet multi-layered memory foam filled force attenuating liner for the helmet shell; the adjustable helmet liner including a liner wall having a peripheral surface adapted to substantially conform to, and fit within, the spaces between the memory foam filled force attenuating pad structures of the helmet for engagement with the head of a wearer of the protective helmet; the at least one multi-layered memory foam force attenuating liner wall preferably having a generally dome-shaped top outer surface and an inner surface; the outer surface adapted to be disposed adjacent the interior surface of the helmet and the inner surface adapted to be spaced from the interior surface of the helmet whereby the liner may be inserted into the protective helmet, and the dome surface adjusts to the head of the wearer of the protective helmet(s); and at least one expandable or adjustable band disposed along a portion of the outer surface, whereby the at least one expandable or adjustable band provides for the comfortable adjustment of the multi-layered memory foam force attenuating liner(s) to the head of the wearer of the protective helmet.
A further feature of the protective helmet(s) is that the at least one liner wall may include at least one helmet attachment aperture adapted to connect the self adjusting helmet liner to the protective helmet. Another feature of the protective helmet is that the at least one liner wall may include at least one band attachment aperture adapted to connect the at least one expandable band or adjustable band to the at least one liner wall. An additional feature of the protective helmet liner is that the inner surface of the at least one liner wall may include at least one multi-layered memory foam force attenuating impact absorption pad. A further feature of the protective helmet is that the at least one liner wall may be formed of two or preferably three or more plastic foam materials.
The adjustable helmet liner and the reinforced protective helmet(s) of the present invention, when compared with prior art adjustable helmet liners and protective helmets, have the advantages of: provides additional 3-dimensional impact force attenuation characteristics from a wide variety of helmet impacts and providing simpler adjustments to different head shapes and sizes; providing automatic adjustment to different shapes and sizes, and providing increased fit and comfort and security of the protective helmet to the head of the wearer of the protective helmet.